Behind
by GabbyAbby
Summary: She was never really what people thought her to be. ExT.


**Behind**

**A/N:** This was a story I wrote a little while back, I just re-read it and throught that I would fix some of the stuff up and re-post it.

-----------------------

There was a girl whom all thought perfect. Who no one saw- or bothered to look for in- a single flaw. She was polite, beautiful, charming, and had the smile that would brighten the day of many. She had more money than she would ever care to spend, and more admires than all girls in her school.

She had perfect hair, that god forbid would ever have a single strand out of place. It's shade changing with the light that would be so blessed as to touch it. It raged from the deep charcoal black, past the odd shades of deep purple and midnight blue, and to the softest of gray.

Eyes that always so calm, with a shine of a smile. But behind that there was the real her, the no one wanted to see. Their color brought them out, especially since her skin was so fair. A mix of amethyst and navy blue.

Her face looked as one of those of a china doll, with pale skin and rosy cheeks, freckles on her nose so light you could hardly see. Her lips were perfect, as everything else about her was. With the cutest shade of pink, such as the one found in the small flower of a cherry tree.

Now you may be wondering why I'm here telling a story about such a girl. Who looked and sang as an angel. Who was liked by all, and who always looked so happy.

The reason simply is, because she merely 'looked' happy.

**------------------**

If there would ever be a person who was at least slightly as the young Daidouji it would be the polite English lad, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

He like her was perfect. But sometimes he showed his flaws. If you looked deep enough into the endless blue orbs you would see his loneliness his simple need for someone, was there. Together with the child that had been forgotten, put away as a toy outgrown. A child who never truly was a child, because he was forced to grow up.

But he was handsome, more than many. With deep black hair, so dark it shinned with the light making it the deepest of blues. A body that was well formed and taken care of. Glasses with the lightest silver frame looked as if nothing was holding the glass up front of his eyes. Skin pale and perfect, no flaws were ever shown, and the young ladies adored his deep voice, that sent any to cloud nine. And fingers that possessed the greatest skills on the piano and the arts.

They were causalities. Barely even close enough to be considered friends. None the less they were always impeccably polite to one another, and quietly fallowed their friends on their walk home.

That day like any other day, Tomoyo Daidouji put her things neatly in her book bag and overheard the plans of her best friend for the weekend.

"I was thinking Tomoyo-chan, the snow just feel down, the lake is probably frozen already. We could skate together on it. Just as when we were girls!" the shining emerald eyes jumped in excitement, honey hair in those childish pigtails, that had since childhood been her trademark.

"I would really like that Sakura-chan" responded Tomoyo Daidouji as she put on her heavy winter school coat. Pushed her long hair from the inside, let it cascade in waves down her back

The girls picked up their bags and walked to the door, as it slipped open they were greeted by the sight of two young men who waited for them.

"Syao-kun, you didn't have to wait" this was said everyday, for at least two years now. Since the beginning of high school when the four had been separated in to two classes

"I know" he smiled a smile that was brought to his lips only by his lovely girlfriend "But I wanted too" it was a routine to say this. The remaining two would leave the lovers to have their talk while they waited patiently, smiling politely.

"Shall we go now?" Tomoyo said as she still held the smile on her lips.

Syaoran Li nodded and bent down to give his girlfriend a peck on the lips. It made her blush slightly, but she smiled and kissed back

And Tomoyo looked almost shattered for a mere second, and then recomposed herself.

No one had ever noticed that look in her eyes for it merely lasted a second to two before it was gone, hidden once more by her calm eyes and gentle smile.

That day finally after years, someone had caught a glimpse of it. Just for a short moment, less than a second. The second his eyes left the window

Her eyes were large, tears skimmed through it. The only thing visible on her eyes was pain, pure pain and nothing else. The dark purple took over the ocean blue and she looked down, so her bangs would covered them.

She was just as a doll that had slipped from the hands of her beloved owner to fall to the cold, hard floor. Having her whole delicate porcelain body break into a million pieces. Pieces that only someone who would take the rest of their lives could put back together.

When she again looked up her eyes shinned with hidden tears, the purple as a cloud upon the sapphire. But the polite smile resided once again in those prefect lips and they silently walked towards their shoe lockers.

They walked slowly, the cold breeze passing through their hair. The path they always walked was clear of snow. But the trees held so much of it on their branches. The sky was cloudy, so everything was a bit darker, contrasting against the virgin white snow.

Sakura and Syaoran walked ahead as always, hand in hand and whispered sweet nothingness to each others ears

Tomoyo and Eriol were a few steps behind. Quiet as always

Tomoyo help the strap of her massager bag up for a moment and rubbed her aching shoulder. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Eriol then took hold of the strap, his hand brushed over hers

"I'll carry it" he didn't say it as a question, more as something he would do regardless of her answer. So she smiled and hand it over to him. Her arms stretched way over her head and her back arched. It seemed as if she was walking on her toes, just as a ballerina, she danced over the snow with complete grace. And the forces of gravity had no power over her. And she began to fly over the snow as a fairy. The most beautiful and delicate fairy.

All this his eyes took with extreme detail, they noticed as her back arched more and she took in a deep breath and as she let it out her feet finally touched the ground.

Her pale hand rose to cover her lips, and a cute yawn was muffled. He smiled.

Her eyes closed for a moment then fluttered back open and she smiled "Thank you Hiiragizawa-kun"

He shook his head "It was too heavy for you. I did only the smallest a gentleman could do, dear Daidouji-chan" his eyes with a slight twinkle, as a child who had just caused some sort of mischief.

He proceeded to try to courtesy to her, as if she was the highest of majesties. He sadly managed only to lose his footing, and the weight of the two book bags drove him forward, and he did everything possible not to hit the cold hard ground, face first

Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hand to silence her laugh, but it was too much for her to contain and she held her waist, let out a laugh that seemed as one of an angel. Her head back and hair cascading in waves of pure black silk, cheeks a slightest of pinks.

Finally she managed to get the laugh down to a soft giggle and bit her lip softly as she looked at the much taller body that had finally gotten back his balance and now smoothed his dark hair back, not that it did any good for the wild strands once more fell over his eyes soon after his long fingers left them.

"I'll carry it Hiiragizawa-kun, it is too heavy for you"

"Never Daidouji-chan"

"You two have known each other since elementary school. You can drop the courtesy now" Sakura's energetic voice said, she had turned so she walked backwards, eyes on her two friends.

"It is true Sakura-chan" replied Eriol, he averted his eyes to look in to the beauty next to him "don't you think so my lovely Tomoyo?" He hadn't used a prefix, something that even Sakura still used.

That and the fact he called her 'lovely' made her stop for a second, the soft pink hue returned to her cheeks, made the freckles stand out against the soft skin.

He hadn't called her an angel or a goddess, not like every other male that had crossed her.

Had he seen her flaws?

"But of course Milord Eriol"

Sakura giggled her childish giggle that so well fitted her and turned around, once more taking her boyfriend's hand. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Eriol turned to look at his companion and again saw that look, and it pained him beyond worlds.

Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly and she bit down on it, as to stop the silly movement.

He felt his eyes soften. Maybe he had started to feel something for the girl after all. His hand took hers before he could even think if it was a good or bad idea. Their fingers weren't laced; he was merely holding her hand in his own.

Her hand was soft, as he knew it would be. It felt like silk; cold, smooth, and soft. Her fingertips brushed against the palm of his hand, they were so cold, cold as the new fallen snow, but so soft at the same time that the movement sent chills up and down his spine.

She blushed again, her cheeks tinted with but the lightest hue of red.

He pulled her hand towards him so that the space between them was reduced to mere inches

"I think we've walked far enough. Besides my house is this way" he whispered, so soft that the only reason she heard it was because of how close they were one to another.

"But Sakura-chan-"he shook his head and smiled.

And as if that simple movement gave her the answer she looked down "she'll be alright" and he squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're right" she looked up again and looked directly at her best friend's head.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going now" She said in a loud voice, so her friend would hear, she waved a hand in the air; the sleeve of her coat fell for a moment and showed but the slightest of the pale skin of her wrists. It wasn't her wrists that caught his eyes, but the small cuts on the back of her hand that ran down her arm, barely seen against her pale skin

She knew he had seen them, so she pulled the sleeve down once again, and held it down with the hands

"Shall we?" he asked as he extended his arms

She nodded; they were silent once more as they watched the beautiful scenery around them

The "winter wonderland" that was scattered around them, it divided everything to light and dark

People walked to and from. Busy with bags and children, that tried so hard to play on the virgin snow.

She remembered the snowball fights and the angels she had participated on with _her. _The snow man, the sleepovers, the hot chocolate and the smell of cookies they had baked together.

She missed _her_. She missed _her_ terribly,

"Why so many scars Tomoyo?" he finally asked, the question brought her back from her childhood memories; it left her to the real world that was ahead.

"Small cuts that bring no harm to anyone" she responded, instinctively she tugged down her sleeves.

"They do to me" his face was serious, eyes started straight into her own. She at that moment realized they had reached his home.

The small town house he had bought when he came back from England. After all the mansion Clow Reed had left him had been destroyed when they build the amusement park, it was when their last adventure had taken place.

When "Hope" was formed.

She didn't know why she let those deep sapphire eyes bore into hers. Why she couldn't hold her protective walls to keep him from entering a place that had been put of limits to all.

His eyes went straight to her soul. He couldn't see her; no she would not allow such thing!

But his strong grip on her arms kept her still, her brain refused to let her turn away. As if he had bewitched her to stay perfectly still, as he broke her defenses and left her barren. Nothing covered her anymore, the tears spilled down her cheeks; pass her lips to the scarf that was held securely around her slender neck.

Her tears were of first frustration, anger. That at the time was all centralized on him. For making her let go of all that protected her from hurt

With her fists tight she started to hit him, on the chest, arms, face. Tears blurred her vision and her arms slowly weakened

She heard him hold back groans of pain, it was no wonder. She had taken jiu-jitsu for the last 10 years of her life.

He was strong and could take her hits, but he never held her back, never hit back to weaken her. He simply let her blows become weaker on their on. Her aim gradually lost its focus and he stood still letting her do as she wished.

The blows turned into soft touches. She held him, arms tight on his waist. Head buried deep in his chest as she whispered over and over again that she was sorry.

Her face was freezing from the mix of tears and cold air. Eyes stained with red, the purple had completely taken over, darkening her eyes to almost black. They stood out so much against her pale skin that had taken a cute shade of red across her nose and cheeks.

He traced her hair, felt the silk between his fingers. He rubbed her back as she whispered over and over _her_ name.

Asked for his forgiveness, which he had given millions of times already, before she had even asked.

"Shh" he whispered against her ear "its okay" then he kissed her lips.

Nothing more than a brush of his lips over hers, and when he looked at her once more her eyes weren't the deep purple that filled with sadness and neglect.

But the softest of blues, that shined with those barely seen spots of purple, she smiled shyly.

"There are other people Tomoyo. She was your first love, probably the greatest love you'll ever have. But she doesn't want you to be sad. And she knows she won't bring you happiness" he brushed away soft strands of hair that covered her face.

"I know it hurts. So much that it makes you view life as nothing but pain, and death as a welcome friend. And that sometimes tears and feelings get stuck inside. Bringing much more pain than anything else. But my dear Tomoyo, there are so many people that still love you. More than you can imagine" he finished, hoped that he had made some impact. She didn't say anything, just let the words sink in.

"Thank you"

_**GabbyAbby**_


End file.
